


We're Going Down (I'm Yelling Timber)

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Halloween Supergirl Fics [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, agent-alex-danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Can I request a costume party with General Danvers and Alura/Lucy? And Kara/Lena – @agent-alex-danvers





	

 

“Okay, so, uh…” Kara swallowed, biting her lip. Lena raised her eyebrow amusedly, standing still as Kara found her words. “Halloween. With- with Halloween, and everything, Alex decided to have a party. A costume party.” She took a deep breath, before asking: “Would you like to come with me as my date?”

Lena smiled at her girlfriend, stepping forwards and bringing her hands to Kara’s cheeks, kissing her simply. “I’d love to. Would you like to be the Van Helsing to my Dracula?”

“Aw, can’t I be Dracula?” Kara pouted, Lena replying quickly.

“If you’re Van Helsing you get to wear parts of your Indiana Jones costume.”

“I’ll be Van Helsing.”

* * *

Of course, it wasn’t that simple. You see, while Kara had told her family that she’s dating someone, she hasn’t told anyone that she’d dating _Lena_ _Luthor_. Her family, which had expanded…pretty quickly, somehow, in the last few years, to include not only Alex and Astra – who were part of her family in the context that they were _married_ – but also Lucy, who was in a committed relationship with her mother, Alura, who had dropped out of the sky a couple of days after Mon-El had, who, incidentally, was attending the party with Winn. And of course, there was Lois and Clark, as well as Carter and Cat – Cat, who had somehow wiggled her way into Kara’s life almost indecently well, Carter not even having to try to join them – and J’onn. And M’gann.

Just…there were a lot of people. And no-one knew she was dating Lena – it wasn’t like she was going to parade around the fact that her girlfriend was her cousin’s nemesis’ baby sister.

“Calm down, Kara, it’ll be fine,” Lena soothed, arm wrapping around her waist. Kara sent her a nervous smile before leading her up the steps to the townhouse – Alex and Astra’s home, which they shared companionably with Alura and Lucy. Kara could hear the _Thriller_ playing quietly, and the video-game noises of Carter’s PSP, _Mario_ of some sort if she wasn’t mistaken.

“We’re here!” Kara called as she opened the door, meeting eyes with M’gann as the she exited the sitting room, red punch cup in hand. “Hey Meg.”

“Kara,” M’gann held out her hand to Lena, who shook it firmly. “M’gann M’orzz.”

“Lena Luthor,” Lena introduced herself with a smile, and immediately there was the sound of the floor cracking, before Kal-El was standing in the doorway, eyes fixed on Lena – or rather, eye. He was wearing an eye-patch, dressed up as a pirate, with a plastic sword and everything.

“Kara, do you know who that is?”

Kara bit her lip. “My girlfriend. Lena, if you haven’t already met, this is my cousin, Kal-El.”

“Clark, lovely to see you again,” Lena gave a tight smile to him, before looking over his shoulder. “And hello Lois.”

“Lena,” Lois greeted coolly, before glancing at Kara, “Kara.”

“Hey Lois,” Kara said quietly, arm around Lena’s shoulders tight enough that Lena murmured a quiet _Kara, let go_ , in an attempt to get her to loosen her grip. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, love,” Lena kissed her cheek, being careful not to smudge her makeup. “Why don’t we go sit down?”

“Yeah, let’s sit down,” Kara straightened, walking past a bewildered M’gann and forcefully pushing Kal-El to the side so they could get past, tense as she sat down on the sofa beside Cat. “Would have thought you’d be in the thick of it.”

Cat smirked, nodding briefly at Lena before replying, “Lois is there, or she was.” Kal-El and Lois had followed them back into the living room, situating themselves on the opposing loveseat. “No point in going where the rabble are when I can get the story straight from the source. And thank-you, by the way – I’ve won over five hundred dollars in the betting pool.”

Kara immediately untensed, groaning as she laid back against the sofa, Lena staying upright. “That’s still going on? How many bets are you going to take against me?”

“Against you? No, Kara, _for_ you. I know you _very_ well, if you do recall.”

Kara grumbled, before looking up as Astra, Alura and J’onn entered from the kitchen. “Hey mom, J’onn, Aunt Astra.”

“We’re all here, good,” Alura smiled briefly, before setting her gaze on Lena, head tilting slightly. “And who’s this?”

“A villain,” Kal-El said boldly, causing Kara to glare at him.

“She’s not. Leave her alone, Kal-El.”

“Kara…” Alura began in warning, before looking directly at Lena. “Who are you?”

Lena stood fluidly, holding out her hand. “Your future daughter-in-law.” Kara spluttered in sync with Kal-El, before looking up at Lena in adoration.

“Really?”

Lena glanced at her, unable to contain her grin. “Yes, Kara.” Kara began to tear up, standing to wrap her arms around her, causing Lena to drop her mother’s hand as she dealt with her weepy partner.

“Future…daughter-in-law? You are Kara’s girlfriend,” Astra surmised, gently jolting her sister, who was staring at Lena in shock. “Sister, do I have to get Lucy?”

Alura shook her head slowly.

“What did we miss?” Alex asked as she and Lucy entered the room.

Cat snorted. “Oh, what _didn’t_ you miss?”


End file.
